


Cuddles

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Gentle Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: "Okay okay Imma ask you to indulge me because I love Miragefinder okay, but like... I’m thinking of Path in a big floofy sweater, cuddling with Elliot, but then it turns into gentle love making which evolves into harder, more... heated fucking as time goes on and they both get needier and desperate."





	Cuddles

Times like this is what makes Elliott feel a thousand times safer. Just texting away on his phone with a cuddly bot here? Perfect.

Path was wearing one of those big ridiculous sweaters he stole from Alexander, that reach way past his knees and made him look more like a big marshmallow than a MRVN unit. Even now, after his upgrades to make him... thicker in certain areas, he still was dwarfed by that huge sweater.

It made him nice to cuddle against before, when he was all hard edges, and even better now he was round, and plush in some spots even. Path was laying partially atop him, head laying on his chest, and Elliott had one arm around his body as he scrolls through SolChat, idly texting Bloth or Tavi.

Path shifts a bit, his glinting optic looking up at Elliott with this sort of curious expression when the movement has a noise slipping out. The trickster’s mind goes a bit hazy as the pressure redistributes to his clothed length, twitching a bit beneath his briefs.

There’s no words. The phone is set aside to be forgotten, and Elliott lays a strip of kisses along the side of Pathy’s cool, metal face. They roll over, so Elliott settles between those soft, thick thighs, the sweater falling in such a way to show off his modesty plate. Elliott lays atop his fluffy marshmallow boyfriend, kissing him more, so soft and loving, slotting his hips between those thighs, and laying comfortably there.

There’s only some mild grinding, faint and nearly ignorable-- until Elliott’s tricky hands move down to pet at Path’s hips beneath the sweater, fingers tickling into the divots of metal and lightly brushing wires. It’s all it takes for that tell tale click, and Elliott finds his clothed length pressed into a wet, dripping valve, Path’s cock brushing his bare stomach.

He kisses him soft still, patient and loving, one hand moving down to tease the valve-- so tight each time due to Path’s obsession with his first time stretch. The little minx. Path makes a soft noise, voice box sort of glitchy already, but he’s a good boy, and he lays back patiently, optic lidded, staring up at Elliott like he means the world. And he does. He loves him so, dearly and truly. His screen, covered by that ridiculous sweater, is most likely flashing all kinds of hearts.

Elliott decides to forgo the stretching and prep this time-- Path feels incredibly wet and throbbing, and he’s sure he won’t complain. He drags his cock from his boxers, running it along that drooling valve to get it nice and slick before he teases the head in.

They both fall completely silent, Path’s legs falling wider apart, optic closing tight as he feels his valve burn to accommodate the intrusion. The pain is as exhilarating as his first time, his pretty blue cunt trying so desperately to stretch around Elliott’s girth. Neither make a sound until Elliott’s hips are flush against Path, laying atop him, kissing his face once more and softly praising him.

They are both so slow, so quiet and gentle, just hitched breaths and glitching gasps as Elliott works in and out of Path, careful not to hurt him. Elliott intertwines their fingers together, whispers against the heating metal, “You’re so pretty, so so pretty--” And Path thinks he might cry, hiccuping a bit and shuddering.

His valve is tight, a vice grip that Elliott struggles not to rut into mindlessly. His cock aches with need, the feelings so addicting, his breaths heavy as he tries to focus on the gentleness. He loves Pathy so much, mumbling, “You’re perfect, so pretty baby, my baby boy--”

Pathfinder shudders, one leg moving to hook around Elliott’s hips and force him in deeper. He sobs softly, impatient and wanting more. He wants to be wrecked, wants to be filled and fucked until he can’t tell what’s up or down. His cunt needily squeezes Elliott’s length, they both moan softly, pressing closer.

The slow, even thrusts quicken into something messy, needy and wanting. Elliott’s hips piston against Path, hard and rough, dragging his chubby chock across those sensitive nodes inside Path’s beautiful throbbing valve. Pathy arches up each time, trying to get Elliott deeper each time, his glowing clit twitching, his pretty slotted cock trapped between them.

Path sobs, voice box cutting out momentarily, his hand tightening in Elliott’s grip, his body shaking as he nears his overload. He wants to beg Elliott for more, wants to be fucked into the bed like he’s no more than a pretty hole, but he can’t get the words out. However, his lover seems to read his thoughts, shifting so one powerful hand practically lifts Path’s hips off the bed, fucking him in a sort of Bridge position.

The shift has his voice box clicking back on, only to shout and shriek with pleasure, noises so glitchy and broken. His cunt is leaking heavily, throbbing as Elliott’s cock abuses every node inside him. His legs hook around his lover’s hips, his free hand shifts to grip the sheets, the other twitching beneath Elliott’s hand.

He’s sobbing, begging, “More, more, please, d-daddy, more, fuck me, fuck me--”

“I got-- got you, baby b-boy--” Elliott’s breathless, putting all his power behind his thrusts, chasing his release. “Pathy-- cum for me, please-- fuck, wanna-- w-w-wanna feel you cum, wanna fill you--” He leans down to rough kiss his face again, twisting a finger into a divot at his hip and tugging on a thick wire.

It’s all it takes to bring Path to a powerful overload: his body goes rigid, his cunt tightening around that thick cock as he yelps and sobs. His cock spills heavily between their bellies, his pretty valve squirting noisily and spilling onto the sheets. He’s grinding needily down against Elliott, trying to ride the waves of his orgasm--

Until he shuts off from the intensity of it, going limp beneath his lover. Elliott curses, his hips moving rapidly as he cums to the feeling of that valve milking his cock. He leans over Path, kissing his face mindlessly, shaking as he pumps his load inside that tight hole. He comes down from his high a moment later, panting and petting Path’s hip as he slowly pulls out. His eyes are instantly entranced by the sight of his cum leaking slow from that beautiful valve--

Path slowly reboots, and wakes up to the feeling and prodding fingers and a tongue gingerly licking over his cunt. He whines softly, legs parting instantly, a weak hand moving to tangle in those curls.

“D-daddy--”

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
